Percy Jackson: Son of Order
by Sonofposeidonandathena
Summary: Perseus Jackson first demigod son of order will fight his way to being trustworthy. He must prove to Zues he is trustworthy and not evil like his father. But Zues is not the only problem what about his aunt Chaos. He must recover the big three's missing symbols or die trying. Living with Poseidon underseas he'll learn a lot about family.
1. Chapter 1

**(An) all rights go to Rick Riordan. Just an idea that came to me read and review. **

Sitting in the rain on the beach was a beautiful women crying. With flowing brown hair eyes that reflected the sea and beautiful face, she would make any man fall for her. Her name was Sally Jackson, she was crying because she was raped.

By a evil man who wanted nothing but to hurt her. The mans name Order. The elder brother of Chaos, and Void, who together with Chaos created the universe and all its inhabitants. But over time he grew eviler and eviler until he succumbed to raping a poor women not the age of twenty yet.

She sat crying and crying not just because of being raped but because she held the horrid mans child. She was mad at him but couldn't bring herself to hate the unborn baby. She had always wanted a child and she would raise him to be a gentlemen, unlike his father.

As she moved to stand she noticed something peculiar. A man on the beach next to some fisherman held a trident. He gave off a calming mood like the sea and immediately she knew he could give her answers.

She saw things no one else saw like monsters and people carrying swords and other weapons. But whenever she pointed it out to someone they'd just stare at her like she was crazy. She tried to ask one of the weapon carrying people but she could never reach them in time.

Making her way over to the man she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and stared at her and asked politely,"yes?"

"Why are you carrying a trident?" She asked bluntly. He stared at her in shock as if she did something amazing.

"You can see the trident?"

"Kind of hard not to notice it." She told him. He chuckled softly looked her in the eye.

"Walk with me." And so she did and he explained everything to her about her being able to see through the mist and the Greek world.

But one question remained unanswered,"who are you though?"

He laughed and answered,"why I am Poseidon."

She stopped dead in her tracks and began to bow but before she could he stopped her with his hand. "Do not bow it gets annoying. Now I have a question for you. I sense you are pregnant with a demigod and a rather powerful one at that may I ask who is the father?"

She felt tears come to her eyes again but wiped them away. "I don't know I didn't choose this the man raped me."

Poseidon eyes became stormy but he calmed himself down,"how did he look like and when did this happen?"

Sally had tears streaming down her face now but answered nonetheless,"he didn't have a definite face. His face kept changing switching eye color constantly and features changing same with his body. It happened a week ago."

Poseidon had a look of worry cross his face,"Sally the boys father was Order the oldest being in the universe. And you are holding his son."

The world span around Sally before she fell unconscious to the floor.

Time skip 4 hours

Sally woke up in a dusty bed. She looked around to find herself in a cabin, a old one at that. She looked around once more and found she wasn't alone sitting on the end of her bed was Poseidon. He looked at her in concern and said,"You were knocked out for four hours." Sally found the world spinning once again but calmed down and asked,"what happened?"

"I informed the council of Orders deeds at first they wanted to kill your child but I put a stop to it. But we realized the boy is aging much faster then normal by the end of the week the child will be born." Sally let that sink in she had five days till birth seeing how its Monday. "One more thing Sally this boy is too much for a mortal to give birth to. Sally your going to die in five days."

Instead of worrying Sally felt determination but she knew she had to find Simeon to look after him. She looked at Poseidon and asked,"can you raise the child for me. You and your wife I bet she will be thrilled to have another child."

"I will ask her if she does then we'll raise the child as our own."

Time skip 3 hours Poseidon's Pov:

I walked toward my home in Atlantis to see Amphrite. I found her conveniently reading a book on babies. Walked up to her and asked,"Amphrite dear do you wish for another child?"

She looked at me with wide eyes and screamed,"Yes! Of course I do I've been meaning to ask you."

"Honey there's this women." At this her eyes narrowed. "That was raped by Order and she became pregnant. But giving birth will kill her so she asked me to raise the child with you. Do you accept?"

"Poor dear of course I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson if i did i wouldn't be writing here all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Time skip 1 week:**

Sally sat breathing deeply as Poseidon's best child deliver arrived, Poseidon wanted his adopted son to be in perfect health so he brought his best doctor just in case. As he and Amphrite waited outside the cabin hearing the screaming of child labor. Then suddenly it stopped when the crying of a baby was ran inside the cabin to a sad sight.

Sally was dead, her face pale with a smile on her face as she saw her child's eyes. The doctor told them her dying wish was to name him Perseus for luck. Her hand hung limply off the side of the bed. Standing there was a doctor with a baby in his hands. He although very young already had opened his eyes, a lively sea green.

Amphrite gasped when she saw the child she reached forward to hold the child and the doctor handed him over. Holding the child in her hands she was instantly in love. At first the eye color was sea green but it soon changed to a dark brown and then into a electric blue. He was crying obviously but it sounded musical like ringing bells she was entranced. Poseidon standing next to her dismissed the doctor who nodded and walked out toward the sea.

"Hurry we must reach the ocean fast Zeus plans to kill the child." Poseidon warned her. She nodded just as thunder rumbled,"You must go I'll hold him off go,go,go!"

She ran outside and toward the ocean with Poseidon at her heals a bolt of lightning struck down at them, the master bolt she thought grimly. Poseidon only just managed to block it. The wind was blowing incredibly hard pushing her back but she fought against it. She was moving slowly too slow, she looked back to see Zeus fighting Poseidon. She took one more step and reached the water and with it new strength. She dived down and looked at her child Perseus to see him breathing normally interesting she thought.

**On the surface:**

Poseidon stood in front of Zeus,"you will not take the child!" He yelled at Zeus.

In response Zeus threw his master bolt at him. Poseidon blocked it but it drained him of much power, out of the corner of his eye he saw his wife make it to safety. Now only if I can he though solemnly.

Poseidon sent his own blast of scalding sea water at Zeus, which he batted away with his wind picked Poseidon up and threw him across the country into Ohio, away from the ocean. Poseidon stood and saw Zues float down toward him. "Hand over the child he is not yours he needs to be disposed of!"

"NEVER!" Poseidon yelled at him sending another blast of power from his Trident as a decoy. While Zeus was momentarily distracted Poseidon tackled him taking both of them onto another beach. A storm was raging around them as Poseidon used the ocean to grab Zeus and throw him across the country. Using the little time he had he dived into the ocean and used the currents to take him to Atlantis.

- Line Break-

As Poseidon reached Atlantis he saw his wife Amphrite in the throne room with Triton, who looked a little angry about not being told about his brother. Amphrite looked at him and urged him over. When he got closer he heard a beautiful humming noise and he looked at his newly adopted son to see him humming. It was a beautiful melody just like the stereotypical mermaid singer. As Poseidon got to them he kissed his sons forehead and whispered in his ear,"you will be a great hero son." He looked up at Amphrite and told her,"the winter solstice is in two weeks and it could very well decide our sons fate."

"Zeus will not take away our son." She stated firmly, Poseidon smiled warmly at her.

"No he will not!"

Perseus looked up at them with his ever changing eyes until they settled on a sea green. They would change according to the environment.

-Two weeks later-

Poseidon was nervous about today because it was the winter solstice and he had to attend. He quickly said goodbye to his wife and transported himself to his throne. The moment he sat down Zeus was attacking him. "I AM YOUR KING YOU OBEY ME YOU DO NOT ATTACK ME!" Throwing a rapid series of attacks Poseidon blocked them all until the final one which hit him square in the chest knocking him across the room. The other gods were speechless. Zeus grabbed Poseidon and shook him,"where is the child!?"

"AWAY FROM YOU AND SAFE!" Poseidon answered punching Zeus in the jaw knocking him back. Before things could escalate further two pules of dark energy hit them into their thrones and Hades appeared in the doorway.

"Ladies, ladies lets cal down and start the council I believe the main topic is the son of Order why don't we begin?" asked Hades in his bored voice.

**A/N: Not my best chapter but it will due sorry for the delay but I was busy so review if you like go ahead and flame if you want i can take it. **


End file.
